


Alpha

by AlphaWriter23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWriter23/pseuds/AlphaWriter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Derek kills Peter and becomes Alpha. With his new senses, Derek can't seem to control himself around Stiles. The boy's scent calls to him in a way that no other has. When he reveals this information to Stiles, it has some interesting side effects on the teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I thought of this one night and the idea stuck with me until I was forced to write. This takes place immediately after Derek kills Peter and becomes the Alpha.

“I’m the Alpha now,” Derek growled before them, his eyes flaring red.

            Stiles wasn’t sure exactly what happened after that. There was threats made on all three ends, he was sure Jackson was whining in the background, Scott had locked eyes with him, telling him he was going to be ok, but Stiles found that hard to believe because the now Alpha Derek had his claws around Stiles’ throat and was threatening to kill him unless everyone left. He was completely terrified for lack of a better term.

            “I’ll release him after all of you leave.” Suddenly, Derek’s elongated fangs were at Stiles’ throat. “If you don’t leave, at least I’ll finally get to rip out his throat with my teeth.” Stiles was sickened with himself as he felt a spike of fear and arousal shudder through his body as the werewolf licked his neck to emphasize his point.

            When everyone was gone, Stiles wasn’t surprised when he felt himself being dragged into the old Hale house. Knowing it was futile, he still struggled as hard as he could, feeling his fear growing by the second. “Dude, you can totally let me go now, trust me. If you kill me, the hunters will be all over that.” The teens breath was taken from him as he was pushed face first into a wall. “Shit, I’m going to die.” He let out a gasp as the wolf buried his nose into his hair.

            “Fuck, you smell so _good,_ ” Derek groaned, his hands surprisingly gentle on the teens hips. “I mean, you smelled good before, but _now,_ it’s _fucking irresistible_.”

            “D-derek?” Stiles groaned at the sound of Derek’s wrecked voice. He almost sounded as if he was in pain.

            Panting, the older man tried to get a grasp on the situation, but with his new alpha senses, it was so hard to not just mount the teen right now, regardless of if the boy agreed. “Tell me to stop,” He moaned, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder, “It will be easier to control my wolf if I know you don’t want this to happen.”

            “What…what is happening?” The teen moaned in reply, trying to grind his hips back into the warm heat behind him.

            “You really want me to explain this to you?” The werewolf snarled, resisting the urge to bite the back of the boys neck and hold him in place. “My wolf wants to fuck you, wants you to submit. Your scent, fuck it’s intoxicating. Being a beta made it hard to ignore, but as an Alpha…its damn near impossible .”      

            The human whimpered as Derek began to stroke his dick, forcing it to get hard, “Please,” came Stiles’ whispered voice, “Please don’t hurt me.” For the first time since all this started, Stiles was really, truly, afraid of the man behind him, of what he could do. “I’m a virgin, I haven’t even kissed another person before.”

            There was a roar from the werewolf and Stiles could feel claws digging into his hips, making him bleed before suddenly, Derek moved from him, backing up horrified. “Fuck, what…you’re _sixteen_ …” He said more to himself. Stiles turned fearful eyes to Derek, but the alpha was ashamed. “Leave,” When Stiles turned and reached for Derek instead, the man roared loud enough to clear the surrounding forest of its creatures. “ _Leave Stiles_.”

            Stiles did leave then. He ran scrambling and tripping from the burnt out shell of a house, his metaphorical tail between his legs. He didn’t stop running until he was home, his chest heaving , sweating covering him from head to toe.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

            The worst part of what happened was that Derek had been acting like _nothing_ happened. Stiles tried to bring it up around the wolf every time they were alone, but the alpha purposely ignored him. So when Derek was paralyzed and Stiles had to hold him afloat in the water, the teen knew it was his only chance to force the man to talk.

            “You never apologized you know.” He started, though he didn’t dare take his eyes off the scaled creature stalking them.

            Derek sighed, “Are we really gonna do this now?” He panted, his body froze still.

            “I mean, you won’t talk to me any other time, so yeah, while I’ve saving your life, we are gonna do this.”

            “I got my wolf under control.” Derek smoke slowly, trying to find his words. “It won’t happen again.”

            Stiles huffed and shifted Derek in his arms, “Why did it happen?”

            The werewolf was quite for a long time and for a second, the teen thought he wasn’t going to answer, that is until his reply came out softly, “You’re a Breeder.”

            Stiles furrowed his brow. He had read a lot on werewolves, but he wasn’t familiar with the term. “Ok, let’s pretend I don’t know what that means here. Explain it to me, please, cause I’d really like to know.”

            A sigh came from Derek. “A Breeder is a human who can mate with an alpha and reproduce werewolf children. Their scent will be sweet to a beta. It will call to them in an unnatural way. For an alpha it is different. For an alpha, a Breeder is something special. Everything about Breeders is irresistible to the inner wolf. All that power inside me, my wolf being as strong as it was at that moment with your scent so close to me, I lost myself.” He paused, trying to growl, but his chest was still paralyzed, “Trust me, that won’t happen again.”

            Stiles took offense to that really. “What’s so wrong with me?” The words came out of his mouth before he thought about them, and he found himself blushing. “I mean, not that I want to make babies with you. I’m just saying I think I’m a catch.”

            “A catch?” Derek snorted, “Don’t make me rip your throat out  –  ”

            “With your teeth, yeah, yeah. Don’t forget I’m the one saving your ass right now.”

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

            _Stiles moaned as Derek’s hot mouth descended around his hardened dick. His fingers found the man’s hair and he thrust eagerly into the wolf’s fanged heat, his legs going weak at the sensation. He looked down to admire the way the other male looked with a dick in his mouth, the view positively intoxication before –_

            Stiles woke with a start, spring up in his bed. He was panting hard, sweat on his brow, and he was painfully aware of how hard he was. He laid down, still panting, and tried to will it to go down, to no avail. He reached a hand down and wrapped long fingers around himself; it only took three jerks for him to reach his peak, giving a muffled cry into the crook of his free arm. He vowed tom himself to never think about the incident again and fell back to sleep slowly.

            _Derek’s large member was slowly entering Stiles’ tight hole, making the youth groan long and low at the sensation. “Fuck me hard!” He cried, wrapping his arms around his lover. He was delighted when Derek did as he asked, thrusting hard into his body, hitting his prostate with ease and making him see brilliant stars._

            This time when he awoke, he stayed down, huffing in aggravation. This was _not_ ok. His prick was hard again, throbbing underneath the blankets. He stared up at the ceiling for a good half an hour before his resolve finally faded and grabbed his dick, stroking it quickly. Once again, he found his release after only a few strokes. This time, however, he took a shower to clean the cum from his body. He needed to stop this, his brain needed to stop thinking about Derek _freaking_ Hale.

            _Stiles was on his knees this time, being pounded from behind rough and fast by Derek. Both were moaning, whispering hot words to each other in the heat of their passion –_

            “Dammit!” Stiles roared as he awoke. This time, he would NOT stroke himself and he would NOT go back to sleep. Instead, he went to his computer and did the only thing he could think of at the moment: study up on werewolves. Hit top priority was to find out what exactly a Breeder was.

            Stiles was spaced out at school the next day. He had stayed up half the night to avoid his stupid minds subconscious dreams about the Alpha wolf. Scott was giving him a sideways glance, but he chose to ignore it, instead he tried to focus on the sound of the teachers voice, not realizing that the dull monotone was putting him to sleep.

            _Derek had him up against a wall this time, thrusting slowly into his body, drawing out their pleasure. His mouth was hot against Stiles as the wolf mapped out the cavern that was his mouth. Clawed hands gripped the teens hips, pulling his hips down to create as much delicious friction as possible. Stiles cried out as Derek suddenly gripped his leaking member, stroking it painfully slow –_

            “Stilinski!”

            Stiles fell out of his desk and onto the floor in a jumbled heap, stumbling over words as he tried to righten himself. A blush came over him as Scott gave him a very odd look, shriveling his nose. “What?” He hissed out, opening his text book, not daring to look to see if anyone had seen his boner. The entire period he tried to get his raging hard-on to go down but it was no use. He had to wait for everyone to leave the room before he was even willing to stand up from his desk. He needed to solve this problem _now_.

 


	2. Chpater 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the review! This story will get dirtier as I go, but I already posted some one-shots so I want to do a chapter story now. This will probably be four chapters with an epilogue at the end. Also, I promise to work on Paradigm Shift as soon as possible. I have two kids, so my husband doesn’t want me to write all day >.

Derek paced back and forth in the dingy train station. He couldn’t get the scent of Stiles out of his lungs. It was slowly driving him mad. It took all of his will power to not go and claim the teen. When he had told Stiles that he had gotten his wolf under control, he wasn’t being honest; it was a constant struggle within himself.

            It was hard. Stiles was literally the answer to his prayers. He needed to build a pack, to have a family again. It was true that Stiles was a human, but the teen openly accepted werewolves, and was far less ignorant then other humans. Derek was actually half tempted to offer him The Bite, but he knew Breeders weren’t good Bite candidates.

            He could feel his shift over taking him. If he tried to fight it, the pain would be unimaginable, but if he didn’t fight it, he could do something he regretted. In the end, it was a losing battle. The shift overtook his mind, forcing him to change; the wolf was now in control. Derek did the one thing he could think of in that moment: he ran.

            When he awoke the next day, there was a dead deer next to him and he was covered in blood. His only condolence was the fact that he apparently did not rip apart the teen he so desperately wanted. After he bathed in a nearby river and changed his clothing, he headed to Stiles’ house, tired of fighting. He knew the other male was still in school; Derek just wanted to smell his scent for a little while, and promised himself he would be gone before Stiles ever got home.

            It was exactly what he needed right now. He laid in the teens bed, deeply inhaling the scent. It was like dying roses and honey suckles with a dose of cinnamon and sweet icing. He rubbed his nose into the boy’s pillow, quickly getting drunk from the smell of Stiles. He was so distracted by the smell that he didn’t realize when he had started to hump the boys mattress. Unfortunately, Derek fell asleep and lost track of time.

            “What the actual Hell Derek?”

            Derek’s eyes snapped open, blazing red as he literally jumped from the bed. “This isn’t what it looks like,” He snarled before jumping out the window and running down the street. His cheeks matched  his eyes, embarrassed at behind caught.

            Stiles stood, his mouth hanging open and staring at his bed. He shouldn’t have freaked really; maybe the wolf just needed a place to stay. Guilt hit the teen then. He was the one having the crazy sex dreams, even after Derek had said that he didn’t want Stiles. He was just exhausted really, not having slept in the past week.

            “I don’t get it, really.”

            Stiles jumped and saw a blonde haired girl sitting in his window cell. “And who are you?” He asked, praying he wasn’t about to die.

            She rolled her eyes. “Erica. Erica Reyes. I go to school with you.”

            To that, the teen boy raised a brow, “Ok, you had a makeover and are, like, gorgeous now. Doesn’t explain why you’re in my room.”

            She swung her legs over the ledge and entered the room, stalking close to Stiles. She forced him against his door and buried her nose into his neck, inhaling deeply. “I don’t get why Derek is so strung up on you. But maybe I can’t smell it because I’m a female, so I don’t need a Breeder.”

            “Pause everything. You know _Derek_? As in _Derek Hale_?” Stiles was gonna have a panic attack, he just knew it.

            Erica rolled her eyes once more, moving towards the window sill to leave, “Calm down. Derek is a good guy. But you are killing him.” She said cryptically before she disappeared.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

            _Derek had stiles bent over a table, thrusting into his tight asshole, making the boy moan the filthiest noises the werewolf had ever heard. The wolf watched as his dick entered the younger boy swiftly, pounding into him and hitting his prostate. In the throes of passion, he bit the teens neck, laving at the delicious life elixir that flowed freely from the younger male –_

            _Derek awoke in a sweat, eyes blazing and hormones raging. Against his will, he picked up his phone and dialed Stiles’ number._

_“This better be one of those ‘I have to cut off your arm or you are gonna die’ things.” Came the greeting after only half a ring._

_Derek couldn’t think of how to reply. “No…” He paused, searching for world, “My wolf…”_

_He could hear Stiles rolling his eyes, “Let me guess, it’s not under control.”_

_The wolf sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. “I wanna fuck you, Stiles. It’s hard to control.” Rolling over in bed, he tried to ignore his aching hard on._

_There was a long pause, and for a second, Derek was afraid the boy had hung up on him, until: “Fuck Derek I’m so hard. Tell me what you want. Tell me what I’m supposed to do.”_

_Derek gripped his dick hard in his hand, “Do what you do best Stiles, just fucking talk.” The wolf’s voice was a low snarl, his mind dizzy with the delicious friction he was creating in his own hand._

_“I want you to bed me over any and every surface in my house. I want to feel your dick in my gut, filling me up.” There was a pause and Derek could hear the sounds of Stiles rubbing his own dick. “I want to have marks and bruises all over my body when you are done with me. God, I want your knot inside me, stretching me. I bet your dick is like super huge. Fuck, I can’t…”_

_Derek was quickly coming to his climax. “I want you to suck my cock. I want to feel those pretty little lips wrapped around it as I fuck your face.”_

_Stiles gave a muffled cry on the other line, obviously having reached his orgasm and Derek followed soon after, holing in a roar. “Come over here right now Derek. My dad’s working all night. I need you. I need to feel you.”_

_It was all the convincing the wolf needed; he was out his window in an instant, his eyes red and his body changed into his beta wolf form. He followed his nose to the boys house and leap through the window in an instant, glad the boy had left it open for him. He almost cam again at the sight before him; Stiles was on his bed, legs spread wide and two fingers inside himself. His body glistened with sweat in the moonlight, giving him an unearthly glow._

_His eyes half lidded, Stiles looked at him and through his head back in a moan, “Please, now, just put it in already.”_

_Derek climbed on top of the boy, panting. “Fuck Stiles, are you sure?”_

_“Can’t wait for you any longer, please, I need you.”_

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

            Stiles found Isaac pacing back and forth in the abandoned train station, ruffling his hair. “This had better be important.” The teen grumbled. He was still in his pajama’s, having been woken up by a phone call from the wolf, saying Derek was in trouble.

            Isaac nodded, mumbling under his breath. After a moment of chewing on his lip, he tilted his head to the train Derek slept in. “He’s in there. It’s been three days since he’s been awake…I don’t know what to do. He keeps saying your name though.”

            The teen entered the train slowly, his heart pounded. Quickly, he found the alpha wolf laying in a pile of blankets on the floor. His hair was slicked with sweat and there were deep black bags under his eyes, even though he had been asleep for so long. “Derek?” Stiles whispered, reaching out to touch the wolf. “Are you alright?” The moment his hand touched Derek, the older man calmed down, sighing in relief, though he did not wake. “Jesus Derek, what happened?”

            “Smell good,” Derek mumbled in his sleep, reaching for the teen, “So good,”

            “That’s right Derek, I’m right here. Just wake up buddy.” But Stiles’ plea was not answered. The man did not wake, though his fever did seem to break a bit. “Isaac, come here!”

            Isaac was there in a second, concern written over his face. “What’s wrong with him? What do we do?”

            Stiles shook his head with his brow furrowed, “We need to take him to Deaton. I think he’ll know what to do, but I’m not sure. That guy really isn’t forth coming with his werewolf knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I’m currently in the process of moving and enrolling my child into early head start so things are a bit crazy here. I promise I’m not gonna forget about my fans though!


End file.
